


He's my partner?  Seriously?

by FrostyIcecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyIcecream/pseuds/FrostyIcecream
Summary: Harry is really not sure if they will survive their auror partner term together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!!! This is my first fic so I just tried really hard and came up with this. This also contains some angst.Thanks to all who read it. I really, really hope you like it.

"What? Wait.....Bloody Hell!" "Harry? Mate? You....?" "Merlin, Ron! Draco Bloody Malfoy is my bloody partner!!!" "What?!!!! But.... Oh I'm so sorry Harry. You really should file a complaint now!" "Yes I should. Later." 

"Harry I've been waiting for you to show up. Before you say anything, I am terribly sorry that Malfoy is your partner but there's nothing to be done. He's been pardoned so we can't refuse him if we're trying to actually follow the rules. Nobody else would be his partner and since you spoke for him I thought you might work with him." "Well I most definitely will NOT. I'm sorry I'm being difficult but he just can't be my partner. We will kill each other instead of having each other's back. You know that's true, Kingsley." "Harry, come on, give him one chance. He swore to me that he will be better. Just one chance. You gave him a chance by speaking up for him at the trials. Now you have to follow through, Harry." Harry paused for a moment. "Fine. Just one chance. If he messes up, I can't help him." "Done. He's been training really hard." "Ofcourse he has." Harry murmured. "No Potter, he has tried hard." "Fine. Sure. Later, Kingsley." "Thanks Potter." "It's fine." 

"So you are actually working with him?" "Don't rub it in Ron." "Alright Harry. All the best then. Let's drink to ease your misery, the slightest bit, mate." "Now that I agree with." 

Harry was feeling terrible. He had a massive headache to begin with and failed to find any Hangover potion. And he was late. The first day. He rushed to his new office. And saw Draco Malfoy there. And felt even worse. "Oh morning Potter." "You too Malfoy." They didn't say anything further to each other for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry decided to show up early. Today was the day where they would be sent on some work. To say he was excited would be quite an understatement though he did try to deny it vehemently to himself. "That's it? We spy on a place that's never seen any activity, for hours?" "I rather think that's why we are sent here. I mean they don't have senior aurors to do this so they sent us." "Well I don't like it," Harry declared childishly, aware that he was being childish. "Nobody really expects you to, Potter." "Shut up Malfoy." "Ofcourse Potter." It was almost midnight. After 2 hours of doing nothing and being bored to death, Harry spoke up. "How much longer do we wait?" "Another three." "What? We've been here for only four bloody hours? That's it?!" "Sorry to disappoint your impatient self." Another ten minutes later they felt some sort of a magical pressure. "That's strong magic! It's like at Grimmauld Place." "Ward magic. Wards are being lifted Potter." "Don't you remember that there were no wards when we came in?" "Right. Wards are being set. Yes, I bet that's what it is. Oh shite." Draco cursed softly. He pointed his wand to the ground holding it really close to the ground, "Aguamenti!" Nothing happened. "What is it?" Harry whispered. "These are magic prevention wards. It's really rare. It only allows people who are keyed in to them to use magic. It can only be used for really small spaces like this one." "So we are the only ones who can't use magic? That's not good." "Sorry that everyone is not trying to please you Potter." "Don't snap at me Malfoy. I'm thinking about how we get out of here." "We can't. Not unless they remove the wards." "So we wait for them to finish whatever they are they're here for and walk out while we do nothing? " "Your Gryffindor sensibilities hurt, Potter?" "We can't seriously do nothing!" "We can contact the other aurors after the wards are down or we could...." "We'll fight them after they lower the wards." "Oh damn I tried to stop you from getting that idea so hard, Potter. You do realise that they are exceptionally notorious Neo- Death Eaters and too good at escaping? Not to mention the fact that we just got out of training, literally, yesterday? " "We fought a war Malfoy. We could at least try." "Alright Malfoy, they're lowering their wards. In 3, 2, 1, go!" "Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus!" "Protego!" "Petrificus Totalis!" "Crucio!" "Everte Statum!" Spells filled the air around them. Some intelligible spell was cast and Harry suddenly felt himself pushed aside roughly. Draco fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurors showed up as Harry sent his patronus. The neo- Death Eaters were caught after a brief- but-violent struggle. Malfoy was at St . Mungo's in the spell damage ward while Harry was being reprimanded on how dangerous it was to attack like that, on the first day of his job and that nobody would ever have sent them there if they had a clue on what was happening there. He also learnt that they Draco had saved him from a really horrible death and prevented himself from dying just by half a counter-curse before becoming unconscious. Though what had prompted Draco to do it was beyond him. They hated each other and were supposed to kill each other not take curses for one another, for Merlin's sake! He really needed to talk to Malfoy about that.

After a couple of days Draco showed up in their shared office feeling terribly sore all over. He hadn't really thought about pushing Potter aside and taking the curse himself. It was just some weird instinct. If he had thought about it, he was sure he could have come up with a painless way to protect both of them from the curse. Still, he was glad it was him saving Potter and not the other way round since Merlin knew he was already indebted to Potter many times over. And in a way, he deserved the pain. He could do with a little payment for his sins, here and there. He had already sworn to himself to do some good to Potter and repay his debt. Though it had been more like being friends and helping Potter, but clearly, Potter didn't want to be his friend. So if he had to be Potter's personal Protego spell, he would do it. He was really the worst kind of a person but he could try. He knew his only worth was his money. Nothing more. Take the money away and Draco Malfoy would cease to exist. And he had to redeem the Malfoy name, even more now since his father had died in Azkaban and mother brutally murdered for her betrayal of the Dark Lord. Well, everything was against him but he'd try. He had promised. He would.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were somewhat easier between them after the Incident. They were also given safer, less troublesome things to do. Harry wanted to thank Draco for saving him but it felt weird. But Draco, too had thanked him for saving his life, after the trials were done and over with so he decided to do it as well, weird as it felt. After all Draco did deserve it. So, he suddenly looked up from his paperwork and began, "Um.. Malfoy, thanks, you kno...." "Never mind Potter. Forget it." "Um...well we could, you know try to be civil to each other." Draco raised his eyebrow curiously. "Yeah? I guess we could." "Right. So..." Harry extended his hand for Draco to shake. Draco shook it firmly.  
"Wow, never imagined it would happen." Draco thought, thinking about his failed overtures of friendship in first year. Although it was hardly anything more than being civil, he reasoned with himself. Despite that Draco was fairly satisfied.  
Harry couldn't believe what he had seen today. They had seen all of their mission memories regarding a certain case. He had realised that Draco had always been in front of him during potentially dangerous situations. Almost as a gesture of protection. But it couldn't be, right? He probably wanted more credit or something. Yes, that was more like Malfoy. It had set him thinking and within a few more missions, with more of Draco's protective instincts showing up, he realised Draco was indeed trying his best to help him and he most definitely had his back. Harry too would do it willingly from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was late in reaching his office the next morning since he had overslept. On the corridor leading to his office, he heard the voice of Auror Fletcher saying, "Now, now Malfoy. Busy, are we?" "Quite." "Well, don't let the auror work get to your head, will you? Never know when you'll be thrown out on your arse, do you? Pity, really. Wonder what your daddy would say if he saw you working here like a dog. Did you know that the others wouldn't give a rat's arse if you were to be suddenly killed? And most of them would earn a lot on the betting on you being kicked out of the auror department in a month from now. Potter would probably throw a party. You know what you actually deserve, you filthy scum?" "Really, auror Fletcher, I cannot appreciate you threatening my fellow auror and partner for whatever reason and definitely not for something that has been done in the past, regardless of his role in it. You should be careful. If somebody were to hear it, you could have been in trouble. That said, have a lovely evening." Fletcher retired remarkably quickly. Harry watched him go and then turned to Draco. Draco however did not look at him. He was visibly shaken and on closer inspection, Harry realised that his hands were shaking and there were beads of perspiration on his forehead. "Thanks Potter." Draco murmured after a valiant attempt at calming down. "I'll... be back shortly." Draco rushed out of the room still on the verge of a panic attack.

"Mate, you missed most of Fletcher getting Malfoy off his high horse and then actually defended him? Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" "Seamus, lovely to see you too. You've been listening from the beginning? " "Oh yeah. It was much worse in the beginning. Fletcher talked about his parents, his manor, the ministry seizing his vaults. Malfoy was so pale, I thought he would faint there." "Oh." "Harry, let's grab a pint or two after work, yeah?" "Sure, see you at 8?" "Yeah. 8. Later Harry. You're making me want that pint now!" "Later Seamus."

Harry and Draco were in the middle of quite a duel with a seemingly mad man. Said man, liked taunting Draco after every few minutes. "Tell me Malfoy, considering the traitors you lot are, how did you get Harry Potter to trust you as his partner? Oh wait, he doesn't trust you, does he? After all, once a traitor, always a traitor. Who knows, instead of betraying the Dark Lord now, you'll simply sell your partner off to the highest bidders for a bunch of galleons, like some common, pathetic little thief. Oh wait. I just ended up actually describing you, you pathetic scum." "Opugno! Incarcerous! You talk too much." Draco said calmly though Harry could see he was again on the verge of another panic attack. The wizard having been caught, they went back to their homes. Right before apparating, Harry spoke, "I trust you, you know. You saved me too many times, not to." Draco turned around and smiled briefly. Harry was too shocked to see how exceptionally good Draco looked when he smiled. Not that he doesn't look bloody good the other days as well, Harry reasoned with himself. He was so engrossed that he missed Draco's last three words before leaving. "Thanks again, Potter."


End file.
